


Buffer

by Silvaimagery



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Episode Related, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Athelstan, there was no buffer between Ragnar’s and Bjorn’s tempers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while watching the new episode of ‘Vikings’ before I lost the idea. Loved the fact that Ragnar tells the seer that he dreams with Athelstan.

“I wish you would trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“You did not confide in me what you were going to do to Jarl Borg.”

“I sent men to look for you and they could not find you. Where were you?”

“I was with Porunn.”

“I see.”

“Father.”

“As your Earl I will decide how much I will trust you but if I can give you advice as your father.  
Think with this head,” I say tapping my temple. “And not that one.” I say waving at his crotch.

“I am your son.”

“I know.”

“Why can you not trust me?”

“You have not given me reason to.”

“Is this because I left with mother when she divorced you?” He asks standing.

I stand as well.

“No.”

“It was my choice and I made the right one. I do not regret going with Lagertha for I have learned much from her. Now I am here with you. I just wish you would show you cared that I was.”

He turns to walk away.

“Bjorn.”

He ignores me.

“Bjorn!”

I watch him walk out of the great hall.

“That boy is a lot like his mother.” Rollo says standing beside me.

I sigh and sit back down.

Athelstan’s absence was very prominent at this moment.

He always knew what to say to make my son and I see eye to eye.

Bjorn was very strong willed like his mother and hot headed like me.

“Come, let us have a drink.” Torstein says clapping me on the back.

“Do you think he is still alive?” Rollo asks me.

I take a drink of ale.

“I have been having dreams with him.” I confess.

“I hope he is enjoying of his Christian Valhalla.” Rollo says.

“The priest was a good man.” Torstein says.

“I do not think he is dead.” I tell them.

“Then he is still in England?” Torstein asks.

“Yes. And we will get more men and ships and we will go and bring him home.”

****************

Later that evening, Bjorn returns.

“Where have you been?” I asks.

I admit I was more drunk than sober.

I can imagine Athelstan’s face of disapproval and I smile to myself.

“I was taking a walk.”

“Hmm. I need you to be ready. That is if you are to come with me to England. I have not yet decided.”

“I will be.” He says clenching his jaw.

I smile into my cup.

“Make sure you put your practice before the slave girl.”

He looks at me and I can see the anger simmering beneath his gaze.

“When or how much time I chose to spend with Porunn is none of your concern. Father.”

I sigh.

“I did not mean to upset you Bjorn.”

He takes a deep breath.

“I do not like you questioning me. I am a man now.”

“I am your father. It is my job to care for you and question decisions you make. How else will you know if you are on the right path?”

“I can always go and speak with the seer.”

I look at him.

“So what you are saying is that you do not need me anymore?”

“That is not what I am saying.”

“Go on then. Do what you will if my advice means nothing to you.”

“You were not giving advice, you were criticizing me!”

“Ragnar.”

I turn to look at Aslaug.

“Perhaps a good rest will be best. Leave this conversation for tomorrow.”

Bjorn looks at her before looking at me.

“Bjorn.” Aslaug says.

“I have no interest in what you have to say.” Bjorn tells her turning his back.

I walk over and grab his arm.

“You will show her respect. She is my wife.”

“Yes. Your wife but she is not my mother nor my friend.” He looks back at Aslaug. “I did not want a bond with you then and I do not want one now.”

“I will not allow you to disrespect my wife in my house.”

He stares down at me.

“Lagertha is the only wife of yours that I will respect.”

“She is no longer my wife. She decided that.”

“And whose fault was it? Perhaps you should have taken your own advice and used the right head.”

He pushes past me.

I turn intending to go after him and teach that boy some respect but Aslaug stops me.

“You are both upset. Do not make the situation worse. Come to bed.”

I look back towards the doorway before following Aslaug reluctantly.

***********************

In the morning Bjorn does not make an appearance at breakfast.

Aslaug tries to cheer me up but it is useless.

Once I am able to, I go looking for my son.

He is in the barn.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I miss him.”

I look at him.

“He treated me with respect. I know that at first he indulged me because he did not know our ways but he looked out for me. He treated me as if I were his son. And he always knew how to make me feel better after you and I had had a disagreement.”

Athelstan.

I sit down next to him.

“I think he felt in his heart that you were his son.” I tell him.

He nods.

“Do you think he is alright?”

“He better be.”

“He is too good, they might take advantage of him.”

Anger burns deep in my soul at the thought of my priest being treated like an animal.

“I will make a blood eagle out of King Ecbert. This I swear.” I tell him.

“You will take me with you when you return to England won’t you? I want to help you find Athelstan. I owe him my loyalty. He is like an uncle to me.”

I grab the back of his neck and I shake him.

“Athelstan will be pleased to see you. He missed you a lot while you were gone.”

He nods.

“And I missed him and his stories.” He looks at me. “Forgive me father. I have forgotten how to be your son.”

“Forgive me for forgetting how to be your father. We have been away from each other for too long. We should be rejoicing in this reunion.”

“Yes.”

“Athelstan would be proud of us for resolving this on our own.”

He smiles.

“He will never believe it.”

I smile.

“No. Our priest never had faith in us.”

“But he will see that we are capable men, able to resolve our differences.”

“Yes. He will.”

Soon my love, I will come for you soon.

And you will be home and I will never let you go again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘God save England!’ Hilarious the way Athelstan was not in sync with the rest of the people and Aethelwulf’s face was priceless.


End file.
